


Asking Permission

by maddiebug



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Katara share three braincells, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle, Crack, Gaang, Gen, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, This is DUMB, Zuko and sokka share one braincell, duel, katara has at least 3 braincells, katara is done with their stupidity, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Zuko took a breath. "Katara, I want to ask you for your permission to date your brother."Katara snorted "You want my permission? What is this, the dark ages?""So that's a yes?""You know what? No. Since you asked, you have to beat me in a duel first."
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 188





	Asking Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of < a href=https://incorrectzukka.tumblr.com/post/627317925664243712/lavendernhoney-incorrectzukkazuko-katara-im> this post by incorrectzukka on tumblr
> 
> For purposes of this fic, Azula has healed from her breakdown and is a regular functioning person, with mild anger management skills. Maybe still a bit of a sociopath. Zuko is firelord, she's not trying to take over.

It had been two months since Firelord Ozai was defeated.

Two months since Zuko became Firelord.

Two months since Sokka was named Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe.

One month of trying to solve the infrastructural damage in the fire nation. One month of helping Zuko draft treaties and end the war.

For Katara, it had been two painfully long months of watching her brother try to flirt with the Firelord. 

She wasn't completely alone. Aang was also temporarily at the Fire Nation Palace, helping draft treaties, and Katara and Aang did a considerable amount of flirting themselves, but least they both were aware of it.

Sokka's flirting was helplessly one-sided. From his pet names, (Firelord Turtleduck, Hotman [Aang's suggestion], Babe, Sweetie [this one was not acceptable because Katara and Aang called each other sweetie], and Flame-boy), to his puns and constant hugging, (seriously, it was obvious, Sokka only hugged Zuko), Zuko did not seem to reciprocate.

Zuko seemed to be oblivious, or maybe he was focusing on other things. 

Either way, it wasn't Katara's business. She was tired of hearing her brother plan new ways to confess his feelings, only to get interrupted by meetings with the Firelord's advisors, or other important events.

There was the time Sokka had planned a picnic for the two of them, on the day of the first rain in months for the fire nation. 

After every failed attempt, he would find Katara and ask for advice, which was ridiculous because she didn't know what to tell him. Her relationship with Aang had been easy. They went from best friends to dating. There had always been awkward tension between Zuko and Sokka.

Maybe Sokka had bad luck.

Katara had sympathy for her brother, but she didn't understand why he didn't just talk to Zuko. "Communication is key to relationships."

"I know, but I can't just _tell_ him. I have to do something-"

"Sokka, you don't need to make a spectacle of yourself. Just tell him how you feel and figure it out from there."

"What do I do if be doesn't feel the same say?"

"You move on." Katara shrugged. "But seriously, you're never going to know how he feels until you talk to him."

"I'm planning on going star-gazing, and when he points out how beautiful the moon is, I'll tell him he's beautiful."

"He'd have to point out the moon." Katara frowned. "This plan only works if he says that the moon is beautiful."

"Well, I can do that."

"Sokka, isn't the moon like, your ex-girlfriend?"

"I mean yeah, but things are cool between Yue and me."

"She's literally the moon."

"Okay. And?"

"You haven't talked to her anytime recently?"

"You don't know that."

"Okay, I'm just saying, maybe talking about your ex isn't the best way to tell Zuko how you feel."

"That's what you said about my last 27 plans."

"And was I right?"

"No."

Katara face-palmed. "Good luck."

"Thanks. This is going to be the one. I can feel it."

"Sure it is." Katara rolled her eyes. "While you figure out the perfect first date, I'm going to go get lunch."

"Talk to you later sis."

Katara rolled her eyes and left her brother near the turtleduck pond in favor of getting food. 

But of course, Zuko was also in the kitchens, preparing food.

As Katara walked in, he looked at her, and then looked down.

"Hey Zuko!"

"Hey." He avoided eye contact. "Do you know what Sokka's favorite food is?"

Interally, Katara cheered. Was the Firelord finally catching on to her brother's not so subtle flirting. "You know Sokka. He'll eat anything."

"That's.... true."

"He really likes meat?" She offered.

"Helpful."

"You know me, always willing to help."

"Yeah." He smiled, "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Go for it."

"I've been trying to think of a nickname for Sokka-"

"Oh?"

"And the best idea I can come up with is Seaweed Brain. Is that a cute nickname?"

"Is this like a best friend nickname, or-" Katara didn't want to pry, but she also didn't want Sokka's heart to get broken.

Zuko nodded enthusiastically. A little too enthusiastically. "Yes. Best friend nickname. Seaweed Brain."

"Why?"

"Because, he calls me Flame-Boy?"

"Yeah, but why Seaweed Brain?"

Zuko waved his hands. "Southern Water tribe? Ocean? Seaweed?"

"Well, I mean, it makes sense. He's an idiot."

"Sokka is not-"

"Zuko, I can't tell if Seaweed Brain is your idea of a cute name or an insult."

"I'm working on it."

"Did you have any other ideas?"

"I could call him Socks."

"No."

"Snoozles?"

"That's what Toph calls him and he hates it."

"Babe?"

"Only if you want to date him."

"Well, that's a good segue into what I wanted to ask you."

"What-"

"Well, Sokka... Sokka's single, right?"

"Yeah. I think so. He and Suki ended things after the war, and other than the moon, I don't think he's dated anyone else."

"The moon?"

"It's a long story. You'll have to ask him."

"How did Sokka date the moon?"

"Because he's out of this world?" She groaned. "I'm punning? I've been spending too much time with Sokka."

"He dated the moon." 

"Yeah."

Zuko whispered something that sounded like, "I can't compete with that."

"Don't worry, he ended things with the moon."

"How do you start things with the moon? How do you- do things with the moon."

Katara closed her eyes. "I didn't want to think about Sokka doing things. I'm going to go bleach my eyes."

"Wait, that's not what I wanted to ask you about."

"It isn't?"

Zuko took a breath. "Katara, I want to ask you for your permission to date your brother."

Katara snorted "You want my permission? What is this, the dark ages?"

"So that's a yes?"

"You know what? No."

Zuko's face fell. "Why?"

"Since you asked, you have to beat me in a duel first."

"But-"

"You asked, those are the rules."

"I don't want to fight you."

Katara smirked. "That's rough buddy." 

"Fine, I accept."

"Really? Cool."

"I'll duel you for my honor. And Sokka."

"Fun." 

"Meet me in the Agni Kai stadium, at sundown."

"You've got it."

Zuko nodded. "Will this be a bending battle or swordfighting?"

Katara thought for a moment. If it were a bending battle, things would get out of hand fast. She didn't want her hair to get set on fire, and Zuko probably would be annoyed if she flooded the whole palace. "It's for Sokka. Swordfighting."

"I Will prepare for battle. You have full access to the armory for weapons and armor."

"I'll keep that in mind."

...

When Katara walked into the armory, just before sundown, Zuko was nowhere to be found. 

What she did see, however, was Azula, sharpening a knife. 

Katara did an awkward wave. "Hey."

"Hello to you too. What do you want?"

"I was going to beat up your brother. Also, are you allowed to have weapons?"

"I'm no longer a danger to myself and those around me, so yes, it's fine. Strange. I was going to beat up your brother."

"Sokka?"

Azula frowned. "Do you have another brother that I don't know about?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Then yes, obviously. But he hasn't shown up."

Katara shrugged. "Well, Zuko's not here either. Why were you going to fight Sokka anyways? Did he start another international incident?"

"No." Azula brought her knife close to her face, inspecting the tip. "He asked me for permission to date Zuko."

"He did? No way."

"Yeah. I told him that that was dumb, but since he asked, he had to beat me in a fight to gain Zuko's hand."

"Nice."

"Why were you going to fight my brother? Did he say something stupid? I told him that Seaweed Brain was not a cute nickname-"

"Zuko asked me for permission to date Sokka."

"Of course he did."

Katara shook her head. "Why are they literally the same person?"

"Idiot minds think alike."

"Man, I was looking forward to fighting Zuko. It would be the most interesting thing that happened this week."

"This is so boring."

Katara nodded. "I could fight you, if you wanted."

"You?" Azula tilted her head. "You're certainly a more worthy opponent. It would be an actual battle."

"Is that a yes?"

"Sure. I'm bored."

"Bending?"

Azula put her knife in it's sheath. "Absolutely. That's a real battle." 

Katara nodded. "Just don't burn my hair off."

"What?"

Katara adjusted her hair, pulling the loopy parts back into a ponytail. "I said don't burn my hair off. It just finished growing back from the last time you set it on fire."

Azula smirked. "No promises."

Together they walked outside towards the stadium, ready to fight.

Unfortunately, there were already two people fighting.

One in a standard issue Fire Nation military uniform- Zuko-, and one that was obviously Sokka.

Katara and Azula stopped dead in their tracks.

Katara looked at the fighting figures, then at Azula. "Are they....fighting each other?"

"This is incredible. We should hide somewhere and watch." Azula was smiling.

They watched as Sokka swung his space-sword, equally matched against Zuko's twin blades.

"But that's obviously Sokka. He'd never let me borrow Space Sword. Why would Zuko fight Sokka?"

"He probably thinks it's you."

"How?"

"With the long hair and ponytail, you two are identical."

"No, I'm much better looking."

Azula rolled her eyes. "I just don't understand how Sokka could think that Zuko was me."

"Well, for one thing, he's wearing a mask."

"But he's taller-"

"And Sokka's an idiot."

"They both are."

"We should probably stop this before they hurt each other."

"Probably." Azula chuckled. "But it really is funny."

Katara giggled. "Its hilarious."

"Idiot minds think alike."

"They really do."

After a couple minutes of fighting, they were still evenly matched. They had both slowed down considerably, but at an equal rate.

Azula sighed, before yelling at them. "What are you two Dum-Dums doing?"

It was almost comical how fast Zuko and Sokka froze. They turned to stare at Azula so fast that Katara could hear their necks crack from 100 yards away.

Sokka dropped his sword.

"Azula?" Zuko crossed his arms. "I'm fighting for my honor. And for love."

"If that's Azula-" Sokka took off his mask and squinted. "-then who have I been fighting."

Zuko's face was red as he took his mask off. "Hello. Zuko here."

"Were you going to right Katara? Not cool man-"

"You were going to fight Azula."

"Touché. She's scary though."

Azula smirked, "I really am." 

Katara elbowed her teasingly. "You should work on that."

"Thanks for your input, Katara."

"You're welcome."

"I could burn your hair off."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me-"

Katara raised her arms and was pulled back by Sokka. "Hey Sis, as much as I want to fight Azula, can either of you explain what's going on here?"

"You two are idiots." Azula responded.

"Hey!"

"Rude-"

"She's right." Katara high-fived Azula. "You could just talk to eachother."

"I'm not going to do that."

"I didn't beat you in a battle. I have more honor than-"

"Shut up Zuzu."

Sokka giggled. "Zuzu?"

"Quiet, Socky."

Zuko gasped. "You told me that Socky was a bad nickname."

"Because it is." Katara waved her hand. "Moving on-"

"You are idiots." Azula repeated.

"Is that helpful?"

"No, it's just funny."

"Right." Katara sighed, "so apparently, you both wanted to date eachother."

Sokka smiled. "Really?"

Zuko stared at Sokka with heart eyes. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, yeah it's very cute." Azula rolled her eyes.

"But instead of talking to each other-"

"-You asked us for permission-"

"And we both decided to duel you at sunset-"

"-but somehow you both showed up early and dueled each other."

Sokka looked at Zuko. "Really? You're asking me out?"

"Only after I beat your sister."

"If you beat me."

"...right."

"Do I still have to battle Azula?"

"Yes." Azula smirked.

"No-"

"Absolutely not." 

Sokka gulped. "I don't want to fight Azula."

"Lucky for you, I've decided to forfeit." Azula shrugged. "Sokka, you win. You can ask out Zuko."

All eyes turned to Katara.

"You think I'm going to back down from a fight?"

"I was hoping you would, yeah?"

"I'm not a coward."

Azula crossed her arms. "Who are you calling a coward, punk?"

"Who are you calling a punk."

"You, obviously."

Katara gasped. "That's it. Zuko, you win. Go date my brother."

"Yay!" Zuko and Sokka kissed.

Katara made a face. "I'm not going to kiss you, in case you were wondering."

"I didn't think-"

"I'm going to fight you."

Azula clapped. "Finally, something interesting." She rubbed her hands together, summoning lightning. The sky crackled above her and she laughed.

Katara closed her eyes, concentrating on pulling up all the nearby water from underground. Soon, a large mass of water was surrounding her. 

Zuko had to retrieve a couple of turtleducks that had gotten stuck in the water Katara summoned.

"That's my boyfriend, saving little turtleducks. So cute."

"Boyfriend?" Zuko smiled, 

"Yeah- Azula, no!" Sokka dove in front of her, just as she was about to strike. 

Zuko yanked him back, after gently setting the Turtleducks on the ground. "Both of our sisters are scary. I'm pretty sure they can handle each other."

"But what if they get hurt?"

"Katara knows how to heal."

"What if Katara gets hurt-"

Zuko sighed. "Stop this at once!"

Azula backflipped, avoiding a cascade of ice. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm the Firelord, and I say so."

"Fine." Azula stopped, as Katara sent a huge wave of water into her face. "That's cheating!"

"Is it?"

Azula spun in a circle, drying her clothes and hair with heat. "The Firelord asked us to stop. We have to stop when-"

"Technically, I'm not a Fire Nation citizen."

Zuko facepalmed. 

Sokka shrugged. "No, no, she's got a point."

Azula held a flame in her hand. "You're going to get it."

Zuko frowned. "Does your sister have a death wish?"

"Probably."

"What do we do?"

"Just let them fight it out."

"No, I meant, what should we do, now that we're dating?"

Sokka smiled. "You know, kissing you was nice."

"Yeah?"

"We could try that again."

"Definitely."

Sokka and Zuko ducked simultaneously, after an array of flames and ice was sent their way. 

"Let's go somewhere less dangerous though."

"For sure." Zuko grabbed Sokka's hand and brought him into the nearest closet, (after they safely returned the turtleducks to the empty pond) where they promptly began to make out.

And if Katara and Azula destroyed the stadium with unnatural forces and pent up rage and boredom?

That was a problem for tomorrow Zuko.

Besides, between Aang and Toph, there was enough earthbending that the concrete could be fixed easily enough. 

Zuko was too busy celebrating his new relationship to think about anything else.


End file.
